


Safety Pin

by LindtLuirae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Parley, Pillow Talk, Romance, Tooth Rotting Fluff, unbeta'd we die like (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae
Summary: “Is it possible to love too much?”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Safety Pin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisy_PoisonPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/gifts).



> For sweet Daisy who deserves all the smiles <3

It was approaching midnight when Harley heard a familiar thump on his fire escape, and a shadow flickered outside his window. He sat up, the anticipation causing his heart to give an excited quiver as his window creaked and slid open. 

“Harl?” 

“I’m awake,” he said, swinging his legs off the bed. 

Spiderman slipped in through his window, landing silently on the frayed carpet. He reached for his mask, pulling it off.

Peter grinned at him from his moon drenched spot, tousled hair a mess. “Hey,” he whispered. “I’m here. Sorry I kept you waiting long.”

Harley shook his head, settling back down. “I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

Peter made his way to Harley’s closet where he kept a spare pair of his pyjamas and made quick work of getting out of his vigilante outfit. 

“Missed me?” He teased lightly as he joined Harley in his twin-sized bed, drawing the blanket up over the both of them. 

Harley’s answer was to crane his neck and bestow a chaste kiss on Peter’s lips. “I always miss you.”

Peter let out a breathy laugh, nose briefly nuzzling Harley’s cheek. “I swear you’re sugar personified.”

They laid back, Harley curling closer to Peter’s infectious body heat. This was his favourite part of the day. His most wonderful secret—the only thing that kept him going, that made life worth all the struggles he faced on a day to day basis from a negligent and abusive mother and a little dependent sister. “Good day today?”

Peter exhaled slowly, his body relaxing against him, heart rate lulling under Harley’s ear. He reached with his hand to card his fingers through Harley’s hair. “Mhm. Caught a bicycle thief. Stopped a supermarket robbery and helped a few old ladies cross the street. Standard Monday evening stuff.”

“You’re amazing.” Harley unabashedly nuzzled the fanning heat of his neck, inhaling Peter’s warmth until he felt heady with it. 

A hesitant pause and then: “Was she bad today?”

“No more than the usual,” Harley admitted in a mumble, slipping a palm under Peter’s shirt to press it between his warm, muscled shoulder blades as Peter shifted to press up against him. “Threw a fit about missing lunch, hurled a plate at the wall because we’re selfish and undeserving then stormed out to smoke.”

Peter’s fingers faltered in their idle stroking, as they usually did when Harley’s mother was brought up. “I wish I could get you out of here.”

“One day,” Harley said faintly. It seemed like a faraway dream, sometimes like a hopeless fight against overarching waves destined to pull him under. But until then, he’d relish what he has, and that was the purest, most loving human he had ever met. It deserved celebration. 

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Peter asked, as he always did every time they spent the night together, whether dozing lightly in his bed or swinging through the night with the wind at their heels and Peter’s strong arms around him. “Anything at all?”

“You being here is enough,” Harley responded firmly and genuinely, his standard response. “You’ve got nothing to do with my crappy life, Pete. You don’t have to worry about it. I’m fine. I have you.”

“You have me,” he agreed easily, twisting locks of Harley’s hair around his finger. “Always Harl, I promise.”

Harley blinked away the sudden burn of tears and smiled into Peter’s chest, feeling almost dizzy with affection and gratitude. “Is it possible to love too much?” he croaked, pressing the pads of his fingers into supple skin, basking in the intimacy his partner provided by just being there at the end of the day. 

Peter seemed to contemplate this, the rhythmic soothing motion of his fingers slowing to a caress, warmth and safety bleeding into Harley’s skin until he felt whole and all his troubles seemed very far away. 

“Maybe.” Peter’s nose briefly, almost playfully touched his hair as his face bowed. It was a severe contradiction to his words, to his gravelly voice. “Every time I think this is it, this is as big as it gets in my chest … every time I’m certain we’re at the precipice, you do something that completely blindsides me then it’s like my ribs are too small for my heart.”

Harley’s heart gave a lurch, agonising in his chest that suddenly, too, felt so small. Maybe all the feelings culminating in it would solidify and his ribs would cave in under the pressure. He swallowed thickly as he peered up into depthless eyes, so dark in the dim bareness of his room that had no right to suddenly feel so warm. 

He licked his lips, barely managed to choke out a gentle imitation of Peter’s name. When words suddenly eluded him, and he was left speechless, he could only press his palm over the soft arch of Peter’s cheek and lean in. 

Peter met him halfway, catching his lower lip between his own. The hand in his hair twisted smoothly and pulled, and for a wonderful minute Harley lost his breath, lungs straining and heart racing in a fervent song. Peter’s teeth nipped gently and his tongue, graceful and sensual, left tingles in its wake. 

Harley’s hands, restless with the building tension, sunk in the velvety fabric of Peter’s shirt, drew him closer, pressed against him until Peter’s mouth gave him a reprieve and he was left gasping for air. 

The ghost of Peter’s breath fanned his cheek and then his temple as he bestowed tender kisses that left behind an aching heat. It spread through Harley’s body like water tendrils over parched land. He soaked it in, relished every last drop of love Peter poured into him when anxiety and despair were all he’d known for the longest time. 

“Thank you,” Harley finally managed when Peter cradled him against his chest and held him tight. 

The whisper of a smile brushed his hair. “Silly, nothing to thank me for.”

“You’re here,” Harley said again, always disbelieving that something so marvellous could happen in a life that was so bleak. Peter was a beacon of warmth and light chasing away darkness until all that was left was safety and comfort. 

“ _ You _ are here,” Peter countered. The cracks in his palm mapped a hot path down Harley’s nape. “I got no better place to be. You’ve always felt like home.”

There was no blinking away the sting in his eyes now. Painful and wet, it built up viciously behind squeezed shut eyelids. He hugged Peter tighter, so grateful that he could feel this kind of love for someone when even his family deprived him of it.

“You jerk I’m going to cry,” Harley chuckled wetly and slapped Peter’s shoulder. His throat was too tight around all the words he wanted to say. 

He felt the pleasant rumble of Peter’s chest as he laughed, as he melted against Harley. “What, I can’t love my boyfriend?”

“He loves you very, very much too,” Harley said and meant it more sincerely than anything he’d ever uttered. 

“Sweetie,” Peter whispered, voice so soft. He was silent then, like words eluded him too.

Eventually, he pressed his cheek against Harley’s head and sighed, his thumb circling over the dip of Harley’s back. “I’m so incredibly lucky,” he told him, and ran his fingers through Harley’s soft hair once more. It felt like the world teetered on its axis for a moment, as tension ebbed and flowed between two chests, as confessions were released under the cover of the night. 

“Wouldn’t trade you for the world, Harl. Wouldn’t trade you for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feed this poor author with some delicious reviews? 😆


End file.
